His Method in her Madness
by FairytalePrincess1407
Summary: Sarah returns home after she defeats the Labyrinth and tells her family about her experience. But what if no-one believed that it really happened and she was committed to a mental asylum. And what is the head doctor of that asylum was a certain Goblin King who is running the show and hell bent on seeking revenge? SarahXJareth story picks up where the film ended. Rate and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys, So this is my first story ever! so please bare with me. I've been reading Labyrinth Fanfics for ages and this idea popped into my head one day and I thought I've got to get it out there for everyone else to read (Hopefully). I have a pretty good idea were this is going do I expect there to be a fair few chapters. The rating will be M for adult content. So anyone who is underage beware beware for soon it will be too late ( shameless Labyrinth quote for you there;) ) enjoy

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

"You have no power over me"

Suddenly the room all around me started to fall out from under my feet. The broken pieces of the Escher room started to drop down into oblivion and fade away. Jareth, The Goblin King in his Fey form, started to melt away and transform into his animal form. An owl.

As the room started to become a swirl of colour and magic, I held out my hand to grab the floating crystal that Jareth had thrown into the air but as the orb made contact with my skin its burst, just like a bubble. Burst just like the dreams. Burst just like my life, well life as I knew it.

The next thing I knew I found myself standing in a hallway. _MY_ hallway. My real aboveground hallway. I heard the old familiar chime of the old wall clock that grandma had handed down to dad just before she died.

12 'O Clock.

The Goblin King flapped his elegant white wings and flew around my head to make his way out of the window. Out of the window and hopefully, out of my life. _Hopefully_.

 _Shit TOBY!_

I turned and raced upstairs ,taking two steps at a time, I ran into the master bedroom of my old Victorian house. I turned on the light and went over to the cot and looked inside

 _Please be here Toby, and please don't be a goblin!_

There he was. Sleeping soundly completely unaware of the journey we had just taken together or the strange world we just escaped from.

"Lancelot is yours now" I said as I tucked my old teddy in with Toby and turned the light off. I made my way across the landing and into my own bedroom. Looking around I saw my surroundings with brand new eyes.

 _Why do I have all of this junk?_

I settled myself down at my vanity mirror and started to pack away some of my childish unnecessary belongings. Glancing at the old newspaper clippings and pictures of fairy tale creatures in the process.

 _Strange how much you can grow up in 13 hours_

"We're home" Dad called up the stairs. Him and Karen must be back from their night on the town. I didn't answer, too focused on the little red book that I had held in my hand.

 _Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered..._

"Sarah? Are you home?" dad called seeming more worried.

"Yeah, yes i'm home" I called out into the hall

I looked up into the mirror and that's when I saw it. My friends there! In the mirror! In my mirror! and then in my bedroom. I rejoiced at their arrival and hugged them all. We celebrated my victory over the Labyrinth with a midnight party in my bedroom. We danced and laughed and played games for hours. Or for what felt like hours. They recounted memories of our journeys and told me stories of their world and what it was like for them growing up in a place where magic was around every corner. Little did we know that the King of the Goblins had not yet left the mortal world but was watching from outside my window at the celebrations taking place inside. He flew off into the night plotting his revenge against the girl who had bested his Labyrinth and broken his heart.

* * *

"I cant 'magine what it's like livin' withou' magic Sarah" Hoggle said more to himself than anything else. He seemed transfixed at the idea of magic not existing in the Aboveground. We were all sat on the floor by my bed. Everyone's energy zapped from all the dancing, jumping and general festivities. Sir Didymus was inspecting the details on my rug in between his crossed legs, Ludo was gleefully watching the conversation while Hoggle was absentmindedly looking out into space. We were all enjoying a light hearted conversation about the practical uses of magic.

"I mean fink of all the things tha' you could do with magic 'ere" Hoggle continued

"True, we could stop a lot of pain and suffering with a little bit of the magic that was in the Underground" I said

"So..." Hoggle started. Sir Didymus looked up from his inspection and Ludo's ears perked up in anticipation.

"Ow do you get rid of them pesky fairies in your garden?" Hoggle asked

The three of us burst out in a fit of giggles. Ludo's laugh nearly brought the whole house down on top of us.

 _The thought of fairies being in a mortals garden. Imagine how Karen would deal with that!_

"We don't have fairies here Hoggle! Not in our world anyway" I replied while wiping of my watering eyes. I saw that he was slightly embarrassed for suggesting such a thing so went over and give his hand a little squeeze.

The moment was interrupted when Ludo give a huge yawn that made the walls shake.

"Ludo sleepy" the red furry beast said

"Yes good fellow" Sir Didymus said with a smaller yawn "I agree that it is time for us to retire to our humble abodes" He said with a stretch of his small arms and legs.

"I am a little sleepy myself, the last 13 hours have been rather busy for all of us" I said while standing up and stretching my now numb feet. "Wait! what time is it? Dad and Karen came home hours ago!" I was shocked that I had not have considered this before now

 _Oh no they are going to kill me! I've stayed up all night partying in my room_

"Now don't you be gettin' yourself all worked up, time works differently with us 'round. They wont 'ave been home for more than a few minutes" Hoggle explained with a slightly swifty look. I sighed in relief and decided to ignore Hoggle's sudden unease.

 _Will I ever get used to this magic thing_

"Aye well, we best be goin. But, should you be needing us" He said looking around at the other creatures in the room then back to me.

Oh how I loved them. My new found odd bod family

"I know how to call you" I said with a smile.

I hugged and thanked all my friends for helping me and waved them all goodbye as they stepped through the mirror back to the Underground. I smiled at my reflection as the rippling of the glass stopped and I went downstairs to find my parents.

* * *

"Dad?" I shouted

"In here, darling" said a voice from the living room

I walked in and sat myself down next to my dad. I wrapped my arms around my fathers side and cuddled into his chest. He seemed surprised at the sudden physical contact and give me a confused look.

"What is this for?" He said

"I just missed you guys, I've had a crazy night and just released that I shouldn't take you guys for granted" I said with a smile. He kissed the top of my head as he reached forward to grab the glass of red wine that Karen has just finished pouring for him.

"Why have you had a crazy night sweetie?" Karen said.

 _Usually I hate it when she calls me that but with the mood I'm in I could let it slip. This once._

"Just wait until I tell you ..." I said while reaching for a cube of cheese that was sitting on a plate placed on the table. I took a deep breath and started my tale.

I told them all about my journey. About the Goblin King who came and stole Toby - _I missed out the part where I wished him away of course_. About my quest to the Castle beyond the Goblin City and the friend's I made along the way. I told them of the obstacles I faced and the final challenge with Jareth in the Escher room.

"I won! He had no power over me and the next thing I knew I was back here. Then my new friends came through my vanity mirror and they were here in the Aboveworld! and we celebrated until it was time for them to leave. They went back through the mirror, back to the Underground" I finished with a smile.

I was so excited to hear their responses. Especially my dad's. He was the one who had first given me the Red Labyrinth book. He told me stories about fairies and princes in far off lands and of magic and spells. He was always a lover of fantasy novels and as I grew old introduced me to the works of J.R.R Tolkien and the sorts. I remember use going on little adventures to the park when I was little to hunt for wizards and warlocks. For him to find out that magic was real would thrill him. Or so I thought.

I released it had been a while since I had finished talking and there was nothing in the room but silence.

I looked at Karen and my dad who were frozen still in their spot. Karen looked at dad and dad looked back at Karen.

"Are you feeling okay sweetie?" Karen said leaning forward to hold my hand.

I looked back at her in shock

"Have you been ...erm..." She cleared her throat "drinking?" She said with caution.

"Drinking?" I said confused letting go of her hand

"Yes, alcohol ? Have you gone into the cupboard in Richard's study and drank from the bottles?" she added with a calm and collected manner

"NO! I haven't had a drink in my life! and even if I did I wouldn't have one when I was looking after Toby" I responded. I looked at Dad for support at her outrageous suggestion and was just met with pleading eyes.

"Are you feeling okay honey?" He put his hand up to my head "You are a bit warm maybe we should call a doctor" he finished turning to Karen, who was up like a shot heading out into the hallway for the telephone.

"No I'm just hot from dancing with my friends all night" I explained.

"Yes your friend's from this magical _Underground_ " Dad said. The tone of his voice sounded spectical

 _Okay maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell them, but I was so excited I had to talk to somebody about the last 13 hours who was not a magical creature from a different world._

I heard hushed whispers coming from the hall way, Karen was on the telephone to someone. Probably the doctor.

"Dad i'm fine" I said with a forced yawn. "I'm just tired from tonight. Don't worry about me. I'm just going to go off to bed and ill see you guys in the morning" I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek as I rose from the sofa to leave the room. I didn't wait to see what his response was or the look on his face as I left the room. In the hallway I passed Karen in the hall and wished her good night. She give me a fake smile and turned her back to continue her hushed telephone conversation.

If only it had ended there. But little did I know of the effect that my story was going to have on my family. Or further my life.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Karen and dad started going out less and less, which was a change from their regular weekend outings. When they did finally decide to leave the house and head on out, they decided to hire a babysitter to look after Toby. The first time she came to the house I opened the door to find a stout, hard faced German women who had hairy moles and reminded me of one of the goblins that I crossed while in the Labyrinth.

"I'm Olga and I'm here to look after the baby" she said in her thick foreign accent

"Okay come in" I said a little confused as I opened the door and lead her into the living room. She was greeted by Karen as I pulled dad to one side.

"Dad whats going on? I always look after Toby. Is this because of the last time I looked after him? I promise i'll tell my friends not to come again while I'm looking after him" I explained

"No Sarah, Don't worry this isn't about your ' _friends'_. We decided that asking you to look after Toby was too much to ask of a 15 year old. We don't want to apply any more pressure onto you than was needed. You know, you seemed a bit stressed before"

 _Stressed! This was making me stressed!_

Olga was sat watching TV and knitting while Toby empty her handbag on the floor and started playing with its contents by her feet. I watched on in shock that my parents thought this was a better substitute to me!

Feeling a little pushed out, I left Olga to her task and went back to my room. My parents left for their night out on the town and I called upon my friends to cheer me up.

"Guys I need you here to come and play games with me and take my mind off German women with hairy moles" I said to the vanity mirror in my bedroom.

"German women? Why I say my lady, what ever are you talking about?" Said Sir Didymus from behind my bed.

* * *

The weeks turned into months and the months turned into years. Karen and Dad started to distance themselves from me. We gradually stopped having meals together as a family. Instead I was always left a cold plate of something in fridge when I came home from school or work. I would reheat it in the microwave and eat alone in my bedroom as everyone else slept. Not always alone; my friends visited me at least once a week from the Underground and would fill me in on the gossip and goings on of the Labyrinth. I would always try and talk to Karen and Dad about it. I would try to update them on what Hoggle had been doing in the Royal Gardens or what new roles Sir Didymus had given his brother Ludo but it was always met with the response.

"Don't you think your a bit old for imaginary friends Sarah?"

After a while I stopped talking to them about it. To be honest I stopped talking to them all together. Our family trips out to the movies or into the city stopped aswell. Well I say stopped, Karen, dad and Toby still went but they never included me. They always used the same excuse

"We didn't want to bother you sweetie. We thought you would like some alone time so we thought we would leave you be" Karen replied "How's school been? You're not struggling with the work load are you?"

"No Karen I'm fine" I replied "Just like I was yesterday and the day before" I mumbled, more to myself than in response.

"We just ask because we don't want you to be under any unnecessary stress is all Sarah" Dad would pitch in

"I'm not stressed why do you keep saying this?" I asked, I was so confused at why they were treating me like this.

"We are just a bit concerned about your mental health Sarah. We love you and want to make sure that you are okay in every sense of the word. You are nearly an adult now you shouldn't believe in faiytales and magic. You are not a little girl anymore"

The argument went on like this for months repeating itself over and over . Soon I decided it was best that I didn't tell my parents about my friends anymore, that it was better to keep them as a secret to myself. After one particularly heated argument with Karen about the subject I called upon my friends for some advice.

"Don't you worry yourself lil lady. They probably just a bit scared of what you told tha' all" Hoggle would say while patting my hand

"Indeed, It is a very big thing you have told them Lady Sarah. They are just acting how any parent would in the situation" Sir Didymus said. He jumped up onto the bed next to where I was sitting and tapped me on my shoulder in a sign of comfort.

"Ludo agrees" said the big hairy beast.

I sighed with defeat and decided to change the subject.

"It's my 21st birthday in a few weeks are we going to have a all night party like the good old day" I said with a smile turning to look at Sir Didymus.

"The best party that we three gentlemen can provide!" The little creature said we childish glee.

* * *

It was the night of my 21st birthday. I spent the morning opening presents from my family and so far I had spent most of the afternoon defending myself against comments about how I am an adult and should move out and get a 'adult' job.

"Working at the library is an adult job" I replied. "why would I want to move out when I can stay here and be with little Toby" I said in a hope to lighten the mood. I reached over and ruffled Toby's hair.

"Don't call me that I'm not little anymore" Said the begrudging 8 year old who proceeded to cross his arms in a mood.

After dinner everyone retired to their room and I called upon my friends.

"Guys are you going to come and wish me a happy birthday?" I said to myself in the mirror

The next thing I knew there were balloons , banner and streamers everywhere. I hugged all my friends and the celebrations began. After I had greeted everyone and found out everyone's names- _which was a lot of names_ \- I sat down to recieve my birthday presents. Hoggle went first and gave me a potted plant. He explained that the plant was considered good luck in the Underground and was rummured to have healing qualities

"But that'st just 'n old wives tale" He said with a flick of the wrist

Sir Didymus gave me a small handcrafted knife that was made of wood and some kind of stone

"In case your ever found in battle without a weapon" He said with a bow. I thanked him and tucked it into my sock

Ludo was last and he give me a rock to add to my birthday rock collection.

"Thank you guys these are perfect!" I shouted over the noise the party was considerably bigger than any of my previous ones. All types of Labyrinth creatures had came to celebrate and my room was quickly running out of space for people to sit.

"Are you sure dad and Karen won't hear us?" I asked while looking over at the end of my bed. I was a bit concerned about the level of noise that was coming from a goblin poker game that was taking place there.

"Don't worry 'bout it Sarah. We got a spell to take care of 'ust the thing" Hoggle said with confidence. We pulled a jar out of his waistcoat that was a glowing red colour. He pulled the cork out of the jar and released the top. Sparks started to fly out of the bottle and spread across the room. Everyone was watching the magic work until one goblin started to panic as one of the sparks had set my curtains on fire! I raced over and tried to put the flames out but the whole window was engulfed with fire. Everyone started to panic and shout orders.

"Sir Didymus go to the bathroom and get some water!" I shouted across the room

"Right, Straight to it" he said he raced out of the room and down the hallway. In the process he left the door open which then led the smoke out of my room and down the hall setting the fire alarm off. The noise was deafening and rang out through the whole house.

"Sir Dydmus" I shouted over the panic. Goblins and creatures were running riot trying to put out the flames.

"Cominnnnnggggg!" I heard as he came back with a bucket full of water. He handed me the bucket and I threw it at the fire. The curtains sizzled and fizzed as the fire died out.

"Phewww that was close" I sighed in relief. I stood facing the window in shock at the black soot that was not my window seat. "Hoggle what was that?" I said as I turned around, to find a empty bedroom and Karen and dad standing in my doorway.

* * *

"What do you mean it was your friends?" Dad said with a stern voice. Karen had gone to check Toby was okay and dad was stood in my room grilling me about the fire. Karen came back holding a coughing Toby in her arms just in time to catch the end of the conversation.

"Friends? what friends Sarah? Do you mean Megan and Dan from the library?" She said smoothly while nodding her head. As if she wanted me to agree with her to not anger my father any further. She was acting like he was a lion ready to pounce.

"No my friends from the Labyrinth they were holding a birthday party from me and Hoggle had a spell to keep every quiet and.." I was interrupted

"Enough" Dad whispered "I can't take it anymore"

" What the .." I shot my eyes up at him

He turned and walked up to Karen he glanced over at me and then back to Karen. She mumbled something to him and it caused him to sigh and look at me again. He nodded and then started making his way over to my side of the room and took a seat opposite me on the bed.

"Just tell me again what happened with your ' _friends_ '. You said that Haggle had.." I cut him off

"Hoggle! You sound like Jareth." I snapped

"Yes Jareth, the Goblin King from your Labyrinth" he said cautiously

"It's not my Labyrinth dad, I just beat it" I said with pride and a small smile

"Yes yes right" He said while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He shot a look at Karen and she left the room.

"You know Sarah, every since we came home that night and you told us of your story we have been a bit concerned about you"

"What why?" I tired to act as if I hadn't noticed the changes that had occurred since that night

"Well, Sarah. You were a teenager and I know there is a lot of things going on in your body that can cause hormones to do crazy things to your head" I rolled my eyes, _please not the hormone talk._

 _"_ We talked to your doctor after you told us your tale that night as we were a bit worried that something might be happening. You know, mentally. He told us to monitor you and that stress at school or being overworked could cause you to have..." he paused "delusions"

 _Oh No, I don't like where this is going!_

He continued "I love you, we all do and we want to make sure you are healthy and fit. After you left school and started working you never really found any new friends and you didn't move out, we got really concerned. Your not following the normal path that people your age follow" He took a long breath " You spend a lot of time alone in your room, you constantly refer to your friends from another world , you never really grew up Sarah. Doctor Hall suggested that we should bring you in for a chat with him if things didn't improve and if you started to become a danger."

 _There is was. That's why they have been so off with me all these years. They think I'm crazy ! How could I have not seen it!_

I was trying to process everything that dad had just said and then I realized that Karen had been gone a while

"Dad, where has Karen gone" I asked him slowly. Scared of his reply

"We have Doctor Hall's number on speed-dial" He said with a sad heavy tone.

There was a knock at the door downstairs.

 _This cant be happening! They cant really think I'm crazy do they ?_

"We are just so worried about you Sarah. You talk about these friends all the time and ..." he paused " noone has ever seen them"

"You're not the same as you were before that night and we just want what is best for you that's all" He get up off the bed and kneelled down so he was looking right into my eyes.

"Dad I'm fine I swear" I pleaded

"Sarah" He sighed and pointed to the window "you just nearly set the house on fire"

"No no it wasn't me it was Hoggle's spell i ... "

He ignored my answer and moved towards me

"The doctor is just going to run a few tests" he linked his arm into mine

"We just want to make sure that you are alright" he pulled me into the hallway

"We need to think about everyone's safety including you" he walked me down the stairway.

"Dad, what is going on how can you even think all of this? I'm fine I swear" I started to get upset.

 _How could he think this of me? He was the one who told me to believe in magic when I was a little girl. How could I have not seen all these years._

 _The look on their faces. It wasn't look of concern_

 _It was look of fear._

 _They were scared of me_

"We have to think about Toby as well Sarah, we want him to be safe" We continued to walk towards the front hallway as Karen was opening the door to someone

"Toby is safe! If this is about me living here then ill move out, Ill get a place of my own" I pulled out of my dads hold and stepped away from him. "This cant be happening, It's" _No don't say it! Don't say it_! " ... it's not fair! " I said it.

 _Aw god if only Jareth could see me now_

"Hello Sarah, these men and myself have come to escort you to the hospital" said a calm male voice. I turned to see a small, balding man with a white lab coat on. He was wearing half moon glasses and had a ID pinned to his breast pocket "we are here to look after you" he finished with a smile.

He stepped forward and I stepped back

"No , No , no!" I started to get frantic " I don't want to go I'm fine. Ill move out, I'll never talk to my friends again just let me stay here! " I was pushing the doctors hands away while stepping backwards and I hit the nearby wall. I had nowhere to go. I was trapped.

Karen grabbed hold of Richard and started to cry. He comforted her as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"Nurse" The doctor turned and nodded at the two big burly men who stepped forward and grabbed both of my arms from either side.

"No get off me! Dad stop them I don't want to go!" I screamed. In the commotion I looked up and saw Toby's face peeking through the banisters. He looked at me with his wide eyes and sad face and that was enough.

I _was_ hurting my family, most importantly _I_ was hurting Toby.

I stopped flapping my arms and my head dropped in defeat.

They had got me. With a sigh I brushed off the nurses hands and stepped forward.

"I will go but not for you" I sent a death glare at my dad and Karen. "I will go for him" I looked up at Toby again but he was gone.

"Tell him I love him" I said to Karen.

I took a deep breath, pulled my head up high and stepped outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the people who reviewed and alerted my story each notification I get makes me smile so thanks. Now I know that you will be dying to get some Jareth and Sarah action going (as am I) but bare with me. I want the story to be set and for it to build. I hate when FF just rushes straight in and doesn't let the antipaction develop. You will definitely see Jareth in the next chapter. Please review I want to hear feedback and how to improve the story and anything I have missed. Enjoy xx

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

"This is what is best for your family Sarah and for you" The doctor said.

"You know nothing about my family or what is best of them. You have no idea what I have done for them!" I spat back at him "Don't talk about things you don't understand" I turned my face to look out of the window of the car. "Plus what was best for me was me seeing my friends and enjoying my life. Now I won't see them did you ever think of that?"

We were driving along a long country road that was lined with huge oak trees. The coverage of the tree's were so thick that you couldn't see more than 5 yards into the forest. The greenery dominated the landscape and almost completely blocked the view of the dusk night sky. We had been driving for just short of an hour but the awkward silence that filled the car made it feel like a lifetime. After walking out of the house I was ushered into a long black sedan car that had cream interior and black tinted windows. After I settled myself into the back seat. the doctor who persuaded me to leave sat next to me in the back of the car. The driver was a large black man with a stern face who only communicated so far with nods. After the other doctors, the ones that had helped to restrain me, were inside the following car (identical to this one) the doctor told the driver to go. We drove out of the city and into the countryside of neighbouring villages and towns. The further we drove out of the city the greener the view became. Houses changed into trees, the street lamps slowly decreased in number until there was none and cars became few and far between. We seemed to be travelling to another world.

"Where are we even going?" I asked without taking my eyes of the now purple dusk sky. I always loved dusk. It always feels like there is something special ,magical almost in the air. Normally I would have loved to be awake at this time. Normally.

"We are driving 55 miles west of your home to a small village called Bellmare. The facility you are being treated in is called "The Somnium Psychiatric Institution". One of the best in the country" The doctor said almost proudly."The institution is over 100 years old and has been ran by the same family since it's creation. You will receive the highest quality care here Sarah." He put his hand on my arm "We want to get you fit and well so you can go on living your life as a happy young women" The speech he gave sounded too rehearsed to sound sincere and I wondered how many other people he had said it too. "The facility houses men and women from all over the country. There is two different wards in which male and females sleep in however the communal areas are free for everyone to use and is a great place to relax in between classes and sessions. But we will talk about that more in detail later".

The doctor moved forward from his seat to tap the driver on the shoulder and whispered something. As I was watching the exchange my attention was pulled to outside of the windscreen. I noticed that there was something up ahead that we were approaching. The driver picked up a radio that was attached to his jacket shoulder and spoke into it, signalling someone that we were nearly here. As we got closer to the object I realized that it was a security guards station and high chain link walls. There was a huge iron gate attached to the wire fencing that stretched as long as I could see.

"Ahh here we are" the doctor chirped up as he settled back into his seat. The guards stationed at the entrance both grabbed a gate each and pulled to open them enough for the car to pass through. The driver carefully drove by as the two guards stood holding the gates open. They stood around 6" 5 tall, built like brick walls and both were sporting solid and unwelcoming faces. The looked more like solders than give the driver a curt nod as we past by and proceeded to shut the gates. The road's texture changed to gravel and it made a loud scratching noise under the weight of the tires. We carried on driving up a path that was narrowing on both sides and give me the feeling of being trapped in.

Yo _u are trapped now Sarah! There's no way out of this_

* * *

As we travelled up, the road took a steady curve to the left and the trees started to thin. The view started to improve and I was able to see it. There it was, my new home. An old Victorian building made of dark red brick and black roof tiles. There was green ivy vines climbing up and around the doorway and along the walls of the main section of the house. The building had one main section and then two adjoined turrets coming off from either side. There was dozens of windows all beautiful and ornate but ruined by prison bars to keep patients from jumping. Or escaping. There was a huge gravel driveway that fed into a circular parking area. In the center was a water foundation that donned a figure of a stallion up on its hind legs. The original coating of iron was wearing away leaving a green tinge on the animals body; which perfectly complemented the ivy. A sloping hillside hugged the house and stretched on into the surrounding forest. The buildings elevated setting made it look like a castle guarded by a moat rather than a hospital. The whole area looked very open, scenic and serene. It give the illusion of freedom, if it hadn't been for the iron gates and fencing we had just past, I would have believed that the area stretched on for miles. The huge building looked Gothic, beautiful and very intimating.

 _This place gives me the creeps. And I'm supposed to call this home for the next god knows how long_

Almost like the doctor read my mind he said "It's an old building built in the early 19 hundreds. It looks a little like Dracula's castle at night but in the sunshine you can really appreciate the architecture and beauty of the gardens"

"What would you know about architecture your a doctor not a architect " I snipped at him, while pulling my jacket closer around me. My hairs were starting to stand on edge.

"I was one in a past life. I trained for years and specialized in grand buildings such as this one" He said rather blasé.

Surprised I turned around to ask him more about it. He didn't look the type that would be in that line of work, maybe it was the glasses and the lab coat. He seemed a straight laced man and it was hard to imagine him bent over a blue print designing intricate designs and brickwork. My unasked question was interrupted by the driver saying something into his radio again. After a muffled crackle, that must have been a reply, the driver turned his neck and said over his shoulder,

"Wait here while I go tell reception we have arrived" He parked the car and exited the vehicle. The doctor followed suit but came around to my side of the car. He reached and opened the door and offered a hand for me to take. He give me a sweet smile and helped me get out of my seat

 _He doesn't seem as bad as I thought to be honest. At least he is treating me like a human not a crazy person_

I took hold of his hand and pulled myself up out of the car and onto the gravel walkway. I turned to look up at the towering building of thought of how it looked like something from a horror movie. The doorway had two steps leading to a huge dark wood door. It was surrounded by vines that were twisting up the bricks and melting into the building like snakes. I took a few steps away from the car and then walked over to the water fountain and dipped my fingers into the cool water. I sat on the edge of the wall and closed my eyes. I heard birds singing, water dripping and felt the dusk air on my skin.

 _Yes dusk does definitely feel magical_

While I was in my own little world, the driver had returned and whispered something to the doctor.

"Okay I'll deliver her myself" I heard him say. I squinted my eyes and looked over at the men to see if I could decipher what they were talking about. No such luck. The men parted and the doctor made his way over to me. "Let's go inside and I'll show you to your room". As I stood up and shook my hand of the excess water, he turned and hoovered his hand on my lower back. He held his other arm open and bowed slightly "After you".

 _This guy is oddly formal and chivalrous_

I gave him a slight smile and turned to head inside. I wrapped my arms around myself and climbed the steps in-front of the doorway. Once through the large oak doors I was guided into a long corridor lit up by dim lamps that barely give off enough light to see. The hallway felt just as dark and grand as the outside of the building. The walls were lined with dark wood paneling, varnished to perfection. The floor was polished oak and was so shiny you could see the yellow light from the lamps being reflected. There was a nurses station to the left of the hallway hidden behind a partition wall of glass with only a small sliding window for contact between patient and staff. The driver had knocked on the glass and a buzzer allowed him access into the nurses station. He was writing something into a big black book. Probably new patient names. I turned my attention back to my surroundings and noticed that there were random chairs and sofas lined against the walls with nobody sitting in them. In fact we were the only people around.

"This way please Sarah" The doctor said. I walked slightly behind him as he led me through the corridor to an adjoining room that was on the left. The theme of wood panelling and darkness flowed through into this room as well. It was a large living room of sorts that also had no one currently occupying it. There was a old TV set that was place on top of a large wooden stand, that was chained to the wall. There was dozens of video tapes stacked neatly under the counter top that had definitely been organized by someone with OCD. The TV was on and was currently playing some old western movie about cowboys and Indians; which was strange considering that no one was in the room to even watch it. There was a large dark red leather sofa a few feet away from the TV, which was holding the remote for the TV and VHS player. My gaze wondered around the rest of the room to a wall completely lined with bookshelves and old musky books. They all just beat up and battered from all the years of use but still was something.

 _At least I'll be able to read while I'm here_

There was four dark wooden tables, that matched the decor of the room, one in each corner. On top of them were different unfinished games of cards and domino's or monopoly boards with pieces half way around the board. Like someone had just popped outside and were about to come back in and start playing.

 _How strange. Even for somewhere like this._

For the second time that evening the doctor guessed what I was thinking and answered my unasked question.

"Everyone has been ordered back to their rooms. Doctor La Ri thought it would be best for you to be introduced slowly to your fellow ..." He stuttered looking for the best word to use

"Inmates?" I answered for him

"patients" he finished. "You are not an inmate here Sarah, you are here to get a better frame of mind then you can go about your life again" He answered with a smile.

 _Hmmpp if you say so_

"So who is this La Ri guy then? Is he running the show around here?" I tried to change the subject

"DOCTOR La Ri is the head doctor and director of human activity and resources." He stated. "He also have at thing for titles FYI, So I wouldn't let him catch you addressing him as anything other than Doctor or Sir"

 _Oh great he's a stuck up prick on a power trip. This should be fun_

 _"_ If not, you will get assigned to work duty as punishment. He believe very strongly in the importance of respect to educated and senior staff members" he finished.

"Okay. Suck up to the head doctor. Got it" I said with a fake salute to the doctor.

"Mmmm , anyway" he said in a unimpressed tone "he has requested that you are shown to your room to freshen up and to meet your new room mate. He has then requested that I escort you to his office to meet him officially" The doctor informed me.

"What? Why do I have to meet him 'officially'" I said with floating quotation fingers. Just for effect of course. "I wouldn't have thought he would have time to bother with new inmates"

"Patients!" he aspirated "And Doctor La Ri sometimes likes to meet new patients to welcome them personally to his facility. His family have been involved in this institution since it's 19 hundreds and he takes great pride in his work. Plus he delivers all of the therapy sessions here so you will build a close and personal relationship with him during your time here"He turned away and faced the room "Anyway, this is the wreck room" I turned my attention from the doctor back to the empty room. He continued to talk when I didn't respond "This is the main place where all the patients hang out on their free time. While you are here you have to attend three different workshops of your choosing to help your recovery along. You will get to choose your classes later during your induction with Doctor La Ri. He will also take care of all the admin details that is required. Now please follow me as I show you to your room" We headed out of the wreck room and into another hallway.

 _There's so many twists and turns in here, this place is like a Labyrinth._

I smirked at my own comparrison

He led me further along the corridor and up a large flight of carpeted stairs. The carpet was a lush dark green colour which complemented the dark wood. In my wondering, I peered my head over the banister and looked up towards the ceiling to find multiple flights of steps all leading up to the roof. In the center, hanging from the ceiling, was a huge chandelier crafted completely out of small crystal balls. The were suspended by wire and fashioned to look like a rain cloud or a waterfall.

 _Everything here seems so grand and expensive. It seems way to nice for a mental hospital, a hotel or a mansion maybe but not wards._

"There are thirteen floors in this facility" The doctor was still climbing the stairs as he began to talk to me. "Doctor La Ri takes residence on the thirteenth and therefore is out of bounds for patients. He is very particular about his privacy and will not be disobeyed do you understand?" the balding man said in a stern voice. I released we had stopped climbing and he was stood, facing me on the step above. This made his height ever more apparent as little me only stood 5 foot 4 inches high. He was stood looking at me and awaiting my reply.

"Yes, doctor" I said while feeling like a scolded child.

"Good" He said. He turned on himself and carried on climbing the stairway "You can call me Ruben. When Doctor La Ri isn't around most of the other doctor's around aren't too fussed on titles but make sure that Doctor La Ri doesn't find out" He looked back over his shoulder as he talked to me and finished with a smile.

"Thanks Ruben" I said.

 _I think he's a big softee on the inside really_

I smirked to myself as we climbed to the fifth floor of the building. We exited the stairway and headed down yet another corridor. As before the walls were dark wood panels and matching floors. There were dim Tiffany lamps along the way that helped light our path. I could see multiple doors on either side of the corridor leading into other rooms. Each doorway had the number 5 and a letter after it.

 _These must be the rooms_. _This place is huge how am I ever meant to find my way around_

Finally we stopped outside of a door with the number 5J on a plague to the side of the doorway. Ruben knocked on the door twice and we heard a small girls voice say "Come in" He opened the door and walked through, holding the door open for me in the process. I hesitantly stepped through into what was now, my room.

* * *

My new room was a medium sized with a large window separating two single beds. The window had a stained glass design featuring an Art Deco design of a women stood by a lake. She had fair skin and long dark hair that covered her naked breasts and stomach. She had a snake wrapped around her upper arms and the tops of her thighs and she has holding a half eaten apple.I think it was a depiction of Adam and Eve. The beautiful artwork was ruined by the shadow of iron bars reflecting from outside. The glass was framed with lush red velvet curtains hanging majestically to each side. The walls were painted with a mossy green cover and there was slight scuff marks in various places, where past patients had left there mark. There was a small wardrobe against the right wall and a high ark wood chest of drawers either side of the beds. There was no mirrors, no TV and definitely no sharp objects.

"Sarah this is your new room mate Luna" Ruben said with a smile. She was a average looking girl, no more than 23 with striking red hair and thick black eye-liner. She had loads of freckles and even more piercings. She was definitely the alternative type. "Your stuff will be brought up to your room in the next few minutes or so for you to freshen yourself up before your induction with Doctor La Ri. I will be back in a little while to collect you." With that Ruben shut the door and left.

"Hi" I said nervously. Even though I've always been good at making friends this was truly an awkward situation

"My names Sarah" I said with a smile. I held my hand out to shake hers but she stood up and pulled me into a bear hug instead.

"Hi I'm Luna Waterstone. Haha don't mind me I'm a hugger" Luna giggled in reply to the shocked expression on my face from the sudden physical contact " I hope the journey in wasn't too upsetting for you. Everyone is always a bit shaken up when they first come here"

"You can say that again! I'm glad I have a room mate though, I thought they were just going to put me in a padded cell and throw away the key" I exclaimed taking in Luna and my surroundings

"No silly, the white room is just for people who have bad episodes" She said extra cheerfully and with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Oh" I said while making a mental not to never have a bad episode.

"So this is our room" she said as she turned and spread her arms in a grand gesture "The left bunk is mine and the left hand side wardrobe as well, so everything on the right is yours. The closest bathroom to us is back down the hall on the right. The toilet and the showers are separated but luckily we aren't supervised when we use the toilets. Unfortunately to start with you have to take supervised showers. But once you have been cleared entry level you move to communal showers on the second floor instead"

"What we have to be watched while we shower?!"

"Yeah of course, to make sure you don't hurt yourself. They think that if your in a communal setting that you won't do it because there are other people around but it never stopped Ignis" she continued as she moved to sit on her bed. she moved with a certain amount of ladylike grace. Something I never conquered since I'm so bloody clumsy. I followed suit and settled onto my bed, sitting cross legged on my fresh linen sheets.

"Why what does Ignis do?" I questioned, a bit scared of the answer

"Oh she's convinced that a fire demon is telling her to cut her head off" She said plainly while examining her nails.

"What?!" I said

"The voices tell her too. Who know." She shrugged "I don't understand the whole seeing and hearing thing myself. Never have. I mean I've had my fair share of dissociative episodes but never heard or seen anything. I'm just a plain boring personality disorder case" she said with a smile "take it you don't hear voices or see little purple people from that shocked expression on your face then?" she said

 _Shit! Does having imaginary friends count? Do I admit my craziness to a stranger? Or am I crazy they are really there just noone else can see them?_

I was saved by a knock on the door and a doctor entering the room. He smiled at us both and said "Lady Sarah your clothing and items from home. Your mother packed them so hopefully you will have everything you require. If not just ask one of the other doctors or nurses on shift and I'm sure they will assist you in any means possible" He came further into the room and placed my suitcase down near the chest of draws on my side of the room. He was a short man with a jittery temperament. He has wild ginger hair and a lazy eye. But looked more cute than scary

"Do you know if there was a small red leather book packed? I would really like to have it while I am in here." If I couldn't see my friends, for lack of my gateway vanity mirror, I would at least like to read about them. Feel a little bit closer to them.

"I am afraid that I do not know my lady. Once you have unpacked and if it is not there , we can arrange for the reception to contact your parents to bring it to us on the next visit" he explained

"Paaa" I exclaimed "highly doubt that they would come to visit me they are the ones that threw me into this place" I said in a moody teenage voice

I really need to stop acting like a child

"Young miss I am afraid that is something you must discuss with Doctor La Ri this evening. Someone will be along shortly to collect you. Fair well young ladies" he nodded to us both and gave a slight .. bow? .. and then left the room.

I turned to look at Luna and asked " are they all that formal? Its more of a bloody castle this place than a mental home!"

"Haha yes they are all a bit strange but you will grow to like them they all have either own character quirks" Luna explained " but everyone is on extra high alert because Doctor La Dreamie told everyone to go back to their rooms so not to frighten you" She explained " He must have a special interest in you. Lucky bitch" she said with a laugh.

Lucky what part of this current situation could be lucky

"I have no idea why I'm nothing special. And I'm sure I won't be the only one around here with my 'affliction'" I said more to myself that to Luna "I take it he is easy on the eyes given your nickname of him?" I said a smile and hoping to gain more insight into this mysterious doctor. "someone crushing on teacher?"

"Hell yeah wait til you see him. You will understand why!" she remarked "Speaking of which you better get ready. Don't want to keep Doc waiting he's very particular about time"

* * *

Once I had a quick freshen up and a change of clothes (jeans, black shirt and some pump) I was collected from my room and taken up to the thirteenth floor. As soon as I started walking down the corridor I noticed a change in the décor. And the atmosphere. Everything screamed decadence and wealth. This doctor clearly liked the finer things in was huge old paintings of noble men and ladies on the walls, scenes of war depicted in artwork and large tapestries hung covering the lining of the walls. The huge chandelier from the stairway provided some light, reflecting off the wooden walls but the corridor itself had no electric lighting. Candelabras illumined the walkway adding shadows and flickers of light, creating a very tense atmosphere. The hallway had no passageways or turns and lead only to a large oak door at the end of the tunnel. The door boar a golden metal sign with engraving on which read.

 ** _Doctor La Ri PsyD,PhD,MA_**

 ** _Head Doctor, Head of Human Resources/Activty and Psychologist_**

I gulped loudly as I tried to clear the now huge lump in my vocal chords. This whole area had me feeling more intimated than I had been when I first arrive at The Somnium Psychiatric Institution. Ruben knocked on the door three times and turned and give me a quick smile.

"You have nothing to be scared about Sarah. Doctor La Ri might be one of the best in the business but he is still only a man. A man who is here to help you."

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding as Rubens words calmed me slightly.

 _This guy cant be that bad. Why do I feel so scared of him?_

"Come in" a velvety accented voice said. It had come from inside the locked room.

"You go ahead" Ruben said as he opened the door for me "Ill see you in the morning for count"

I looked forward and stepped into the room. It was a grand lounge decorated in rich reds and gold. It had a roaring log fireplace and a leather sofa near it. The carpet was a lush thick material that was the colour of blood. The fire and a few scattered candles were the only source of light. My gaze drifted over to a man sat at a large wooden desk in a high backed chair.

"Hello Sarah, so nice to finally meet you. I'm Doctor La Ri"


End file.
